One of Us
by acalanto
Summary: She has always taken care of herself. It was comforting though to have someone concerned about her well-being.


**When asked, "What is friendship?" he said, "It is a soul inhabiting two bodies, one heart that beats in two souls." - Aristotle.**

 **A/N This is the edited version. Thank you very much for your great review job,JOYS of October.**

* * *

After resolving the problem with the vaccine and saving the patients quarantined, the ship's officers and Dr. Scott were gathered for her to make a report on their progress.

"I have a question," Mike said.

Tom remembered Mike's questions during the first meeting were full of suspicions. Rachel seemed to remember too as she also visibly tensed.

"When was the last time you slept, Doctor?"

That's the first time I saw her speechless, Tom thought.

Everyone looked at her expectantly.

"I assure you, Commander that I sleep. I do not need many hours of sleep," Rachel replied crisply.

"The quarantine started more than 48 hours ago. Before that you participated in the rescue operation," Mike pointed out to her.

"Yes, but..." Rachel started only to be cut-off by Mike.

"When you came to the bridge to inform us that you had discovered a cure, it was two in the morning. Between the planning and your return from the Russian ship, you have not slept."

"I slept, Commander..."

"When?" Mike insisted.

"After returning from the Russian ship and before the start of quarantine, I slept," Rachel said exasperated.

"How many hours? Two? Three?" He persisted.

I slept for forty minutes or an hour, she thought. There are many things in my head. I could not erase the face of the man I killed. My preparation for the quarantine. And kissing the Captain.

"You killed a man," said Green.

"Yes, in self-defense. Had I not shot him, he would have taken me to Ruskov. You also killed several men, but I do not see any of you concerned about that."

Tom remembered her in shock; her hands were shaking when he took the gun. He watched without interfering. His crew, including Mike, took a long while to get to this point that they are concerned about Dr. Scott's welfare.

"You are not a soldier, I'm not saying that you cannot handle it, but the adrenaline of those who are in combat prevents the body to rest completely for a while," Jeter said.

"We need you healthy to take care of the crew if something goes wrong. You're one of us, and we take care of our family, Dr. Scott," Mike declared.

She felt a lump in her throat when she noticed the trust and sincerity in the words of the Commander and the concern of others with her welfare. It was a comforting feeling to be accepted by them, after all the lies and deceptions. But she is an adult and could take care of herself, as she has done so since her mother's death.

"Patients are well, Commander, nothing will go wrong. All tests say that the vaccine is working; we have the cure for Red Flu. I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine," She says with conviction.

"If things are under control, as you say, then there is no reason for you not to rest," the Captain interjected.

"Now I understand what's going on here. All of you planned this," she observed cynically.

"No," the Captain said, smiling. "We are soldiers. We are good in the art of improvisation."

"We just want to make sure you're okay. In these last few weeks, you have shown that eating and sleeping are not on top of your priorities," Mike said.

"If I can deal with the virus and bacteria without killing myself in the process, I am also perfectly able to eat and sleep when necessary. I don't need a babysitter," Rachel said with exasperation.

"Doctor, please, think about what we said," Green implored.

"You will not give up, right?" She clarified.

"No," they answered in unison.

She raised her hands in surrender. "Okay, I am going to sleep a few hours. Happy?"

"Now?" Mike asked.

"Of course…"She said.

 _Of course not. I have to check some data before I go to sleep, she thought._

"Gentlemen, if you not have questions about my work, I have go... "She said

After she leaves, they looked at each other and laughed.

"Do you believe that she will do what we suggest, Captain?"

"I doubt, Green; she doesn't know the meaning of word, rest. She probably agreed with us to get rid of us and return quickly to work. It seems that you are worried about her, Mike."

"Yes, I worry about her welfare. She's got something... I don't know what exactly …I can't deny that she is courageous and more resilient than many soldiers that I know."

"Persistent," Jeter said.

"That, too. When she wants something, nothing can divert her from the path marked out that is why we have the vaccine now. I don't know anything about the virus, but I know for sure that achieving a cure in a few months is a miracle." Mike said.

"Focused, she works well when under pressure. When she saved the life of the Cruz in Guantanamo, I confess that I made clear my dislike and distrust for her, but she just told me to shut up and do the job." said Green.

"A bamboo is flexible, despite its strength, it bends during a storm, yet it does not break. She fits this description very well. During this mission she demonstrated an incredible ability to adapt to adverse situations," Jeter said thoughtfully.

"I know that she is strong, she is on the verge of exhaustion, though she will never admit it. We can add to her list of _qualities_ , stubborn," Tom added ruefully.

"Captain, you are more likely to convince her to change her mind. She respects and trusts you," Jeter told Tom.

"Let's get back to work, give her time to calm down, in a couple of hours, I will check in with our resident scientist," Tom declared.

* * *

 **2 Hours Later.**

"You were right, she returned to the quarantine area," Mike said. "So, what will you do?"

"Based on what we know about her, she doesn't like being told what to do; she doesn't care much about her well-being."

"Huh," Mike snorted. "She will probably ignore you and tell you, _I am not a soldier, Captain, therefore you cannot give me orders_ ," he said while imitating Rachel's British accent.

"Any suggestions?" Tom asked.

"We can ask Dr. Rios to put a sedative in her tea. She would probably sleep like a baby."

"Mike, we cannot do that. She will be angry. . I'm sure it's something we want to avoid."

"You're right. We do not want a woman who deals with needles and dangerous chemicals to be angry with us. You're on your own my friend, but you are always a good strategist, you will find a way to convince her," Mike consoled Tom.

"Thanks," he says and goes out to search for Dr. Scott, wondering what to say to her to convince her to listen to the voice of reason.

She would never admit it, but she was tired. Maybe she could sleep an hour. After taking a shower, Rachel was on her way back to her cabin, her mind preoccupied with a lot of things that she did not realize until she bumped into a wall of masculine muscle. Looking up to see on who she has stumbled on, Rachel moaned to meet the blue eyes of the Captain.

"Dr. Scott, when I suggested that you sleep, I did not say for you to do so in the middle of the corridor," he quipped while holding out his hand to help her up. She took a step back when she realized the closeness of their bodies.

"Very funny, Captain."

"Doctor, seriously, you will not be able to help anyone if you get sick."

"I was going to my cabin to rest as you suggested."

Tom realized she was talking seriously.

"Dr. Scott, your cabin is in the opposite direction. This is the way to the lab." For the second time in a day she was rendered speechless. This is a record, he thought.

"I will escort you to your cabin; I do not want you to get lost along the p-ways."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly, she cannot take another step. A dull headache was beginning to get hold of her. Maybe I can even sleep here, she thought to herself.

Tom glanced at Rachel with growing concern. It was evident that she was beginning to lose her battle with her fatigue, her eyes closed, her face was pinched and pale, as if in pain and looking about to faint.

"Dr. Scott! Doctor! Rachel!" Tom called out urgently.

She heard the Captain calling her. When she opened her eyes, she found the worried look of the Captain.

"I'm fine, Captain."

"Why does it not surprise me to hear you say that? Stop saying you're fine." Tom says with a hint of exasperation in his voice.

"But I'm fine," she insisted.

"You are the most stubborn woman I've ever met."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Captain."

He looked over at her as if to ask, 'what do I do with you?' "Come with me', he said in a commanding voice.

He took her elbow—gently, but firmly and led her to his cabin. He opened the door. "After you, ." She entered the cabin without argument and sat on the couch. From her perch, she watched him close the door and pick up the phone on his desk. The fact that she did not argue with his instructions told him that she was far from being "fine."

He looked at her and answered her silent question. "I know you have not eaten, too. I have asked Bacon to prepare something for you."

"What is happening with all you today? I know when to sleep and eat. What is the next step? Read a story and tuck me to bed? I can take care of myself, Captain."

"Your definition of "I'm fine' leaves a lot to be desired, Dr. Scott… Bacon, prepare…"

She closed her eyes and heard his voice in the background. She just didn't have the energy to argue with him now. She has always taken care of herself. It was comforting though to have someone concerned about her well-being.

When Tom turned to talk to Dr. Scott, he found her asleep. He quietly approached her and gently tucked a strand of her hair behind an ear to get a better look at her sleeping face. "It seems that we have finally discovered your limit, Rachel. You're too stubborn for your own good."

Tom was without alternatives because it was not feasible to carry an unconscious person along the narrow p-ways of the ship. It made his decision easier. She needs sleep and he has an available bed. He lifted Rachel in his arms, cradled against his chest, she instinctively snuggled seeking the warmth of his body.

He gently put her on his bed; she turned around looking for a more comfortable position, but did not wake. He removed her boots and watched her for a few minutes.

"Next time I'll read a story for you to sleep, I promise." He murmurs to the unconscious woman, a smile playing on his lips. He left his cabin closing the door behind himself gently. Tom returned the bridge to talk to Mike.

"Captain on the bridge!"

"Commander, Dr. Scott is sleeping in my cabin. She fainted from exhaustion. Put a soldier at the door so she can sleep without interruptions. I'll get some sleep, I'll be in my other cabin, call me if anything happens."

Mike knew Tom very well. He knew that information given on bridge about Dr. Scott served a purpose. The soldier at the door too, no one would disturb Dr. Scott and avoided rumors, since she was sleeping on the Captain's bed.

"Okay, Captain."

Tom slept for two hours. He woke up feeling well-rested and cannot help but smile. They have a cure. I am coming home, Darien, he thought with gladness in his heart. , "Mike, report."

"Patients in quarantine are very well and Dr. Scott still sleeping. She must have been more tired than she thought! We have to protect her from herself, because the woman can be a genius, but has a limited sense of self-preservation. "

"Easier said than done, she is fiercely independent. If one of us tries to tell her what to do, she will simply ignore us. There has to be a way prevent her from killing herself with fatigue," Tom said.

With a groan she woke up and buried her face on the pillow. After a few minutes, she began to notice some things. The pillow smells different. The bed is bigger than her bunk. Opening her eyes and turning her head, she spied photos of two children and a blonde woman on the bedside table. The last thing she remembered was talking to the Captain. She practically jumped off the bed. "I need to get out of here before he comes back," she muttered to himself. "How long have I slept? This shouldn't have happened...My patients ... Where are my boots?"

Tom decided to check on Dr. Scott to make sure she was okay. He knocked on the door, but got no answer. She almost jumped out of her skin when he opened the cabin door.

"Jesus!" She put her hand on her chest. Her brown eyes were wide and frightened like that of a fawn.

He watched a woman who had just got out of bed, his bed, messy hair, sleepy eyes, vulnerable, adorable in a very attractive way. Don't go there, Chandler!

"Sorry, Doc, where's the fire?" Tom asked.

"I overslept, Captain! Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked frantically.

"Because you needed to rest, your body was telling you this, but you ignored it as you have ignored everyone telling you so. You don't have to worry about your patients. They are well." He looked at the clock; "You slept for a total of 14 hours and 20 minutes."

"What?" She shouted. "Bloody hell!" Her British accent became more prominent when she swore or was angry.

"I will wait for you out there." Tom gestured towards the outside while he walked towards the cabin door.

After Tom has stepped out of the cabin, Rachel went to the lavatory to wash her face and braid her hair. She thought that the Captain looked relaxed and happy than at any time she has seen him before.

"So, breakfast or lunch, Rachel? I can even drink with you that tea that you like so much." Tom tells her as she came out of his cabin.

She looked at him as if he has lost his mind. This only made him smile wider at her.

"Are you alright, Captain? You hate my tea. I think you'd rather face the enemy than to drink my tea again," she told him suspiciously.

"That your tea is one of the worst things I have ever drank, and I've drank many strange things in my life, but I'm willing to make that sacrifice. You found a cure, my crew, and soon my family, will be safe."

Rachel smiled. "I didn't do it alone, Captain. Without you and your crew, I couldn't have done anything."

"I said that you would save us all. You certainly should not be underestimated, Dr. Rachel Scott."

Rachel can't help but blush.

He observed her. She is a strong woman. Despite her reputation of being as tough as nails, she is a warm and friend person with a fragile and very feminine side. Quite lovely, actually.

"As I said," she stammered, "I don't..."

He said in his best command voice. "Rachel, repeat after me: thanks for the compliment."

This is the second time he has called me Rachel and I like it, she thought.

"Thanks for the compliment, Captain," she said obediently. "But now I need to check my patients."

He should keep in memory Rachel obeying his orders without question because this would probably be the first and last time that it would happen.

"You need to eat, too. I asked to Bacon to bring your food there." He knew she would not change her mind. Stubborn woman.

"Just a sandwich would be fine, thank you."

"And Rachel," she turned back around. "Call me Tom, we're friends, right?"

She hesitated in answering, but only for a second. "For a long time, you were the only person on this ship who trusted me to find the answers. I cannot blame the crew of the ship. I am happy to have been able to reward your confidence. The answer to your question is yes, Tom, we are friends."

"Rachel, remember what Mike said. You're one of us, and we take care of our family. The crew changed their mind about you.''

"I know. Thanks for everything, but I need to go, I still have a job to do," she told him while walking towards the opposite direction of the p-way towards the lab.

Tom watched her leave. The need to forge an alliance made them allies to fight a dangerous enemy. They had to put aside their differences, she likes to do things her way, which caused some problems along the way and made his work hard. But he was sincere when he said that he considered her a friend. The most adorable and stubborn friend he ever had in his life.

The End


End file.
